After Moonrise
by GlimmerBug
Summary: Continues after Caroline/Tyler kiss. After the events of the night before, Caroline resolves to make everything right and tie up loose ends. But will other forces stop her from doing exactly that? And what will happen to her existing relationships?
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone just needs to _stop_ kissing me!"

I slammed the door shut behind me, breathless and temporarily taken away at just happened. Tyler had just kissed me. And it felt good.

I squeezed my eyes shut my back still leaning toward the door, until mom came by into the hall. She registered my surprise immediately.

"Caroline are you okay?"

"Uh yeah mom I'm fine" I ran past her, desperate for solitude to reflect on what had just happened. I super sped myself back into my room, changed into my pajamas and into my warm bed, replaying every scene in my head all over again.

"_I'm sorry for caring Tyler…"_

_His lips on top of mine silencing me into oblivion, my senses lost, and my awareness of time momentarily frozen to this one event. I felt myself melt, until he pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes, before pushing his soft lips onto mine again. This kiss was more animated, and I could feel his desire almost pooling through the warmness of his lips. It lasted for a second, until I snapped out of it._

Despite my initial reaction and hurting Tyler, we both knew what was happening. Tyler was an astute person, and he would never have acted on impulse

We had been together at his most vulnerable and I was sensing a change in him, as well as myself. It transgressed beyond the want of helping him, into something I _needed._ I was falling for Tyler Lockwood. And this fall was going to be_ far _from graceful…

I woke up the next morning with resolve. I needed to apologise to Tyler, tell him the truth about the feelings, and more or less, everything that I had been hiding from him. The truth about Mason would shatter him, and make his feelings for me dissipate within a second, but I refused to continually keep him in the dark, after he had exposed himself to be in the barest and most emotional way ever.

I changed into clothes reflective of my mood, with black tailored trousers; black heels and a sparkly top that I hoped gave me the courage to do this thing.

As I drove into the school parking lot, I scanned for Tyler, but couldn't see him anywhere. I spotted Bonnie and Elena engaged in a sombre conversation that probably had something to do with the werewolf bite that Jules had given to Rose.

I casually walked up to them feeling my resolve weakening with every step.

"Hey guys, Elena, how is Rose doing?" I asked. Immediately Elena's expression darkened.

"She's not getting better, Damon's mood is worsening, Caroline, and that Jules isn't letting up. Stefan doesn't want another death in the Lockwood family, so he's trying to keep Damon at bay"

"I really hope she gets better soon" I replied. And I meant it with all my heart.

"So do I, Rose could get pretty sweet at times you know" said Elena with a slight shadow of a smile on her face.

"Have you guys seen Tyler anywhere?" I tried to casually interject

"I think he's gone into the locker room to change for morning practice before his class. Why…?" Elena replied in a suspicious tone

"I need to talk to him and Stefan too, could I drop by your house if he's there?"

"Sure, come by around seven, he should be there"

"Alright I'd better get going" I said to the two of them, and trudged off towards the locker room with trepidation.

As I approached the locker room, the entire, room seemed to be deserted. I was late, they were already outside. I swivelled around to walk back until I heard

"Caroline, wait up"

I turned around to see a slightly red and breathless Tyler jogging towards me. His look of contentment made me feel like a guilty woman of a thousand crimes.

It was a do or die moment. I had to say it.

'Uh…hi Tyler. Listen we need to talk. When are you free?" I said my words tumbling out of my mouth shaken up like I'd swallowed a length of sandpaper.

"This afternoon, after school. Listen Caroline, I didn't mean for things to happen like that. But I'm not gonna apologise. It felt right to me" Tyler quickly said.

I saw his neck slowly begin to redden with the flow of blood and I felt an overwhelming desire to jump his bones right there and then. I quickly snapped out of it.

'We can't talk about this here. Meet me at my house after four. Don't be late" I said before turning on my heel feeling my hands shake uncontrollably at what I was going to say to him at 4pm today.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick…tick_

The loud noise of the clock above me was driving me mad with anticipation. I felt like I had no strength left in me.

'_Oh get over it Caroline you're a vampire. Gosh what a pansy', _my conscience screamed at me.

It was 3.45, and I was sat in my living room literally staring at the clock until the numbers stopped making sense blurring into one black void. My slender hands felt like delicate twigs in the bottom of a blender, crushed and dejected.

I think I knew why telling Tyler the truth was so challenging for me. It was the kiss. It had virtually sealed the deal for our feelings. I wanted to kiss him again. It wasn't like kissing Matt, where lust took control. My passion for Tyler was like a burning candle and not an explosion of heat. It steadily crept its way between us gradually building to a delicious crescendo. I felt it that night…

Was I going to get the crescendo that I secretly yearned for? My inner ramblings took over from there until I heard a sound coming from the hallway.

'_RING' _

This was it. The person behind the door rang the bell impatiently like it was the most important thing in the world. Oh the irony…

I padded across the hallway, and opened the door. I couldn't contain my smile when I saw Tyler's face. His dark hair ruffled by the light wind, giving a gorgeous red tint to his face. The nonchalant expression he usually wore was intensified. Actually he looked angry. If this is what he looked like now, I dreaded to think what he was going to look like after.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" he asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I was uh…upstairs. Didn't hear the door" I replied nervousness leaking through my voice like an acid.

"Okay" he said pushing his way past me into the hallway.

Well this is going to be nice and easy I thought chuckling darkly to myself

"Let's go into my room" I said nervously the words pouring out of my mouth. Oh my… what did I just say? I was virtually inviting him to my bed! I quickly calmed myself. My reasoning was watertight. If he was going to destroy anything out of anger, I'd rather it wasn't my mom's coffee table.

He didn't seem to care as much as me. With a casual nod of the head he lead the way up the stairs into my room, where anticipation hung lipid around us like dust particles.

"Alright. Tyler. I uh…need to tell you something important. And I don't know how you're gonna react but please, I did it to protect you. You wouldn't want to know, but what happened yesterday changes things" I quickly said in one breath.

His eyebrow lifted before he said 'Am I not gonna be a happy after this?"

_Not that you look best pleased now anyway_ I thought to myself

"Well….I…no but…" I was suddenly cut off my Tyler pushing me into the wall his finger on my lip silencing me immediately.

"Can I do this one more time please" he whispered before lowering his lips into mine again.

_What was I going to say again? _ My thoughts swam incoherently around my head till they ceased to exist. His lips moved sweetly against mine. There was no anger or lust, but just a need to touch.

The difference was that I was waiting for this kiss, so I readily accepted it, making my reaction audible as we moved slowly against each other.

Tyler gradually eased off, taking his mouth off mine, before giving me one last sweet kiss. His face was even more red now his breath coming fast.

He walked off toward to my bed and sat down on the metal handle on the back.

"So…Caroline. Now one issue has been made quite clear, what's the problem?" He was still slightly out of breath, making me swoon further.

"Tyler…" I said walking up to him. I kneeled in front of him and held his warm human hand in mind. He looked down at me, his liquid brown eyes penetrating, staring at me.

"I know where Mason is" I said calmly and slowly as to not be the recipient of an oncoming fist.

His face registered a multitude of emotions. First confusion. Then a glint of hope. He settled on confusion. His curiosity got the better of him and after a beat he spoke.

"Where is he?" he said urgently

"Tyler…he's dead" I said as delicately as possible. His hands were still intertwined with mine. He started squirming out my grip and his face turned into one of complete incomprehension.

He stood up out suddenly cutting off what I was about to say. He looked absolutely incredulous. I almost expected to hear him burst out laughing and tell me to stop kidding around.

Suddenly the atmosphere between us changed. Like a change in the wind. I could almost feel artic cold blowing in my direction. He slowly turned his back to me and drew his words out like he was pulling a knife out my body.

"Who did it Caroline…was it you?"

Until I felt like an eternity passed I managed to squeak out one little word

"No it wasn't" My voice got caught in my throat. I felt like I was treading on eggshells. I was _scared_

"Who was it Caroline? Answer me now!" his voice thundered, his back still to me, tension rippling across his back. It felt like he was ready to pounce on prey.

"I…It…." I had no strength in my voice. I was stuttering. Despite Tyler's average height it felt as though he was towered over me. In reality he wasn't even looking at me. I managed to get the words out before something drastic happened.

"It was Damon…" my voice getting higher and higher until no sound escaped my lips.

Then he slowly turned towards me. I stood up my legs feeling like feathers. He walked towards me closer and closer until our foreheads were touching. I could feel his hot breath on my face.

It felt like several years had passed in this stance. His eyes boring into mine. My blue eyes absorbing all the anger, all the frustration that had accumulated within these past few minutes. His eyes were full of pain. I felt even guiltier than the day in the locker room. I felt like I'd taken pushed my fangs into Mason myself. It made no difference to Tyler's pain.

His lips moved slowly. I'd blocked out his voice. A deep dull voice is what I heard

"Did you know before…I turned?"

Slowly.

"Yes" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

_His lips moved slowly. I'd blocked out his voice. A deep dull voice is what I heard_

"_Did you know before…I turned?" _

_Slowly. _

"_Yes" I whispered._

Tyler exhaled a huge gust of air. His face was contorting with anger, and I could see etches of pain written on his face.

He was growing silent with anger and it scared me further. At least an outburst would be quick and painless.

I spoke too soon

He growled and pushed me so hard I flew into the bed post knocking my head.

"WHY?" Why…" he shouted. His eyes flashed amber mixing in with those dark toxic irises. I felt like a prisoner trapped beneath those depths... Unable to speak and think all I could do was gasp and struggle for breath.

Tyler's pain matched mine. Equals in our sorrow.

I quickly gained composure. This was going to be explained. I did the right thing. The right thing caused pain for somebody I loved. My brain was telling me a million things at once.

He was fast advancing on me.

"Tyler listen…I'm so…sorry but you have to h..hear me out…" I stuttered

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY CAROLINE?" he cried furiously.

"It was to protect you Tyler, please"

I put my hands on top of his twining them, an action that was so familiar to us both. I thought it would calm him. His reaction was the opposite.

"I TRUSTED YOU" he cried before wrenching his hands free and like a burst of wind he flew out of my room. The door slammed behind him, adding salt to the gaping wound I had in my heart.

I crawled back to my bed post, my knees brought up to my chest, my head hurting, and swimming with confusion, guilt and pain.

I lay awake in bed, unable to sleep that night. I twisted my clock to get a better look at the time. Its bright red digits were glowing menacingly as if to openly goad me. It was 1.34AM, and a Friday.

With an exasperated sigh, I pushed back my covers and proceeded to get dressed. I put on my ballet pumps, and a long black jumper to protect me from the cold. I knew what to do. I wasn't done with Tyler. He was my friend, possibly more. I wanted to feel that warmth and heat radiating from his body. I wanted him to protect me, like I protected him at his most emotional stage. Despite that, it wasn't a motherly instinct. It created a tangible link between us, a link that impossible to forget, and impossible to break.

I was going to speak with him. And explain myself.

I stepped out of house careful not to disturb my sleeping mother. It was a beautiful night, the half crescent hung brightly in the sky, with the smattering of little glowing lights dotted all around the sky. It was strange to think how I never appreciated these things before_. _

_Coming close to death really does change your perspective on things_ I thought to myself.

I got in my car and drove to Tyler's house, feeling that familiar sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was scared he hadn't calmed down, and was going to do something beyond the realm of violence.

Despite being a vampire and all, I was such a flower. A useless vampire, I thought as I laughed to myself. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I nearly drove past Tyler's house. I switched off the engine and sat still in my car.

Was this a good idea? What if he rejected me, and never wanted to speak to me again? I understood his rage initially, it was perfectly natural. The part where he cooled down enough to make his decision is what scared me the most. I might actually have developed feelings for Tyler. Those stolen kisses made me feel so…_warm_ and enveloped in little glowing bubble, floating anywhere.

I felt like the epitome of a teenage cliché, but this was the reality. None of this was some stupid fairytale. He was a werewolf, and I was a vampire. None of it could be changed, but I owed him an explanation, so that's what I came to do. Explain.

I took a deep breath and silently walked out of my car. His house naturally being quite big was full of lattices and winding ivy growing on the walls. I had to be creative here. I walked up to the place where his bedroom was, and proceeded to climb the walls. Albeit _very_ ungracefully. My arms ached from pulling myself forward.

'_Vampire stupid' said my annoying conscience_

Using my super speed I arrived precisely at his window. I shut my eyes, took a deep breath and knocked on the window tentatively, like it was about to splinter into a million pieces.

No response

I tried again. I could see that the window was half open, so I kept at it.

"Tyler?" I whispered. "It's Caroline. Are you there? Please let me explain properly"

All I heard was the rustle of wind pushing the leaves away on the pavement. I felt crushed, dejected and hopeless, but I wasn't giving up. It was after midnight, and he was bound to be in his bed.

So I gave it my best shot.

"Tyler, listen I hope you're listening to me, because this will be really useless if not. If you won't let me in, I'm just gonna say it out here" I said aiming for the tiny gap in the window, hoping my voice carried through to his bedroom.

"Listen, the truth is, yes I did know about Mason's death, but there was a reason he was killed. I'm so sorry it may not seem like it now, but Mason was up to no good, and it put everybody at risk. Not just me, but it was at the expense of Elena, Stefan and Damon" I said in a voice barely above a whisper

"Would you want your friends to get hurt in this way?" I added, hoping to appeal to his better nature. I sat there in the cool night, with my fingers crossed hoping he'd hear. I heard nothing, but I felt compelled to carry on.

"There's also something else which I haven't been completely honest about. I'm not the only vampire. But that kinda links in with the bigger picture of Mason.

"A few months ago, around when your dad died and Mason arrived, somebody else arrived too. She looked exactly like Elena, and fooled all of us. She was the reason I got turned in the first place, but that's a different story. She's what's known as a doppelganger of Elena. Her real name is Katherine Petrova, and she came to Mystic Falls with a plan to see the ruin of everybody, just so she could be liberated in her own cruel way" I said hardly stopping for breath.

"We found out she was in this sick twisted plan with Mason, and so Damon had to kill him. I'm not trying to defend Damon's actions, but that's how everything happened. If Katherine got her hands on the moonstone, we'd be in a whole lotta trouble right now" I continued.

"I've tried to explain it to you as best as I can, Tyler, but I'm telling you the complete truth now. I honestly…I…don't wanna lose you. You've become such a good friend, and…and maybe even more than that" I stuttered, my voice failing me in the most critical time.

"I really like you Tyler, and I honestly hope you're listening because I'm so screwed otherwise and this has all been a waste of my time and…" my voice was cut off as the door window opened fully and I was pulled inside the warm room.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see Tyler on the far corner of his room, with his knees up, twiddling his thumbs like he was anxious. I kept staring until he spoke so quietly I could barely hear him.

"Is that what really happened…?" he asked his liquid black eyes locking onto mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi…everybody. I don't know how to include the little A/N's at the top *hides face* so I'm going to do it here. Thank you to all the amazing reviewers, you have no idea how happy they make me! **

_As my eyes adjusted to the light, I could see Tyler on the far corner of his room, with his knees up, twiddling his thumbs like he was anxious. I kept staring until he spoke so quietly I could barely hear him._

"_Is that what really happened…?" he asked his liquid black eyes locking onto mine._

'Yes…Tyler, and I'm so sorry" I stuttered, unable to regain composure. I felt overwhelmed with happiness that he _listened_. In comparison to his burning anger in the afternoon, he seemed so…serene. I felt like jumping into his arms, and crush hugging him for hearing me out.

_Focus Caroline. You're not outta the woods yet, my mind whispered_

I slowly stumbled my way to the bedside table and fumbled for the light switch. I clicked it on and walked to where he was standing and knelt on the ground next to him. The orange light cast itself over the room creating a soft glow. His head was in his hands, in deep contemplation. I could see the appealing strong veins running through them.

_It's amazing how sidetracked you can get, you know that?_

"If…this Katherine got her hands on the moonstone…would everybody be hurt?" he questioned. His hands were still covering his face, and his eyes were closed in silent submission.

"Everybody, me, Elena, Stefan and Damon. Everybody you and I love" I replied as slowly as I could. I didn't want to rock the boat. I was glad to be here in the first place.

"I don't…want anyone to be hurt. Especially you, but there's something else I don't understand. What part did my Uncle Mason have in this?" he asked opening his eyes and letting his hands drop back into his knees again. He didn't look me in the eyes which scared me. His words, despite their intensity felt flat to me. His eyes and emotions didn't match his words.

I guess I couldn't expect anything more, so I tried to let it slide and provide explanations to all of his questions. I wasn't about to regain his trust for a long time, if ever.

"Well, Mason was in the whole thing with Katherine. She brainwashed him to believe they loved each other. It messed his head up, and he became…unpredictable. Damon isn't the most innocent, but he did it to save us"

"That…wouldn't be right. But I trusted you Caroline. You were the only person I believed in. I _cried _in front of you. It was a rough time, and I just feel like you exploited that. How can I trust you again? "

"I totally understand that, and I honestly don't blame you for hating me right now, but my heart was in the right place, and that's what kept me going" I said moving my hand cautiously toward his. My fingers touched the top of his hand. He didn't move them. That action spurred me on further.

"Tyler, the bigger picture is that now you know everything, and I decided to tell you, because I couldn't stand to see you in the dark. I hope our friendship hasn't completely broken" I continued

"Wow…Stefan and Damon are vampires. Can't say I'm surprised. Stefan did seem to have supernatural abilities when it came to sport" Tyler casually interjected

Suddenly he burst out laughing, like I'd just told the funniest joke in the world.

"You know Caroline, if I didn't like you as much as I do, I'd be even worse than I am now. I appreciate you told me the truth, but its too late for things to go back to normal. I can't act as if nothing happened. Mason is still dead, and you still lied for however long. I was so grateful I had you, and now I feel _weird_." He said. His expression changed, and I could feel how genuine he was being

"Are we still friends?" I asked, my voice going up ten pitches. I sounded like a chipmunk on helium. My voice was catching in my throat, and I feel tears threatening to spill over the surface.

Too late. A single tear rolled down my face, betraying me. He glanced up at me, and put his other hand on top of mine. Okay now I was the one confused. Didn't he just tell me he didn't like me anymore?

"Caroline don't cry, please I'm just really weirded out right now. We are friends, I'm not gonna go all ape shit on you anymore. All I'm asking for is some time. Even if Mason was evil, he was still my Uncle" he said. His features softened in pity for a moment.

I sniffed before answering

"Kay…do you want me to go now?"

"Don't worry, I still care about you, that's gonna be hard to let go of, even if I tried. That's why I listened to you when you were outside" he replied. I took that as a yes, and moved away from him, before another thought struck me. I wasn't gonna get the courage to ask again, so I took a chance.

"Oh…another thing, I know this isn't exactly important, but the kisses…what do we do? Matt's still kinda involved…" I trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

"I think it's safe to say nothing too…extreme will happen, so you don't have to worry about that" he said looking straight at me.

My reaction must have physically registered itself, as my face turned to one of confusion and disappointment. That comment stung far more than it should have. I was being irrational. _Of course_ nothing would happen now. He needed to digest all this information I'd told him. Despite those thoughts, I felt like a tub of ice water had been dropped onto me.

"Oh…okay" I managed to squeak out quickly. "I'll uh…see you soon" I quickly said and scrambled out of the window before vamp speeding my way into my car, and back home.

I spent all night thinking about our conversation. He had listened to me which was unexpected after my earlier confession, but on the other hand he seemed…colder and calmer. At this moment, I realised I liked him a lot more than I should have. Matt and I didn't have this emotional and intimate bond; he was naive to everything around him, but Tyler and me shared something different. I'd always care about Matt, but I felt like he was slipping from my grasp. Instead, I'd fully embraced a new part of my life. A werewolf in the form of one Tyler Lockwood.

The next morning, I awoke feeling much better. As I got dressed, my mobile rang. It was Elena. I answered it.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" I said

"Hey Caroline, you wanted to come round to speak to Stefan yesterday at dinnertime, and you never turned up. Is everything okay?" she asked

Shoot, I'd been so wrapped up in everything I'd totally forgotten. "Oh it slipped my mind, is it okay if I come round today? I'll explain when I come over. Oh is Damon there too?" I tentatively asked. I didn't need Damon's smartass commentary in the background.

"Sure, come over now, Stefan's here. Rose died last night, and Damon's at home not talking to anybody, so Stefan said we should leave him alone for a bit" she replied.

"Oh no that's awful I hope he gets better. I'll see you guys soon then" I said before hanging up. I needed to tell Stefan about this before Tyler had the chance to speak to any vampires. I didn't think Tyler was up to threatening Damon right now, so I had to act quickly and make sure this didn't cause any more unnecessary friction between us. The death of Rose must have affected Damon more than we all thought. She was a welcome relief to the tension and now her absence had probably worsened Damon's mood. This needed to be dealt with very soon.

Half an hour later, I made my way up to Elena's front porch, and knocked on the door. Jenna opened the door.

"Hi Caroline"

"Hey Jenna" I replied as I walked into the hallway.

"Elena's in her room with Stefan. Knock before you open the door, they seem to be having a lot of fun in there" she chuckled

Gross. I laughed it off. "Okay thanks Jenna" I said before going up the stairs and knocking on the door as instructed.

"Come in" I heard a muffled voice reply from inside.

The sight was not what I expected. Stefan and Elena were sitting on the edge of the bed talking in hushed whispers. If they needed to tell me, I'm sure they would have already, so I brushed it off.

"Hey Caroline, what's going on? Is it the werewolves?" said Stefan. His face looked concerned.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I…told Tyler about Mason. He knows Damon killed his Uncle. I wanted you to speak to him, in case he tries to kill Damon"

"You told him? Caroline, why? He's just found out about his werewolf curse" Stefan said in a heated tone.

"Look, Stefan, its difficult to explain. It wasn't fair to keep in the dark. He deserved to know what happened to his Uncle"

"Okay" he replied calmly. "When do you want me to talk to him?"

"As soon as possible. He's slept on it, and should be calmer. I spoke to him earlier"

"Hold on guys" Elena interjected "What if Jules has gotten into his head, and turned him against vampires?"

"Hmm- that's true, but I've gotta try to get through to him. Werewolves and Vampires should be coexisting in peace, and that's what I have to keep telling him. If he's as calm as you say Caroline, hopefully we might be able to make this work." I'll go over as soon as I can" Stefan mused.

"Oh Caroline, can you do me a favour and drop in on Damon?" I want to make sure he hasn't killed anybody in his brooding phase. Do it quietly, and make sure he doesn't know you're there" Stefan added.

"Sure" I replied. "Thank you for being understanding Stefan, I knew you would help"

"No problem" he said smiling. "Now we just have to hope Tyler has a wise head on those shoulders unlike his Uncle"


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh Caroline, can you do me a favour and drop in on Damon?" I want to make sure he hasn't killed anybody in his brooding phase. Do it quietly, and make sure he doesn't know you're there" Stefan added. _

"_Sure" I replied. "Thank you for being understanding Stefan, I knew you would help"_

"_No problem" he said smiling. "Now we just have to hope Tyler has a wise head on those shoulders unlike his Uncle" _

Tyler POV

There was no denying it. I felt out of my depth. I was a werewolf, the girl I liked was a vampire and my uncle Mason could have been a potential murderer, had he not been stopped. This was not normal. But then again what had ever been normal?

When Caroline told me, I'd behaved a little too…instinctively. My emotions had got the better of me, and I'd grown still with anger until I became too furious to even speak. I had two conflicting feelings; one telling me that Caroline was the reason all of this was becoming worse, where on the other hand, my feelings for her were becoming stronger by day and overriding my anger. It was an unusual situation. It messed my head up, to think maybe a few months earlier, I didn't know half of this supernatural stuff existed.

The day after she had told me, I had calmed down considerably, but I'd also hurt her feelings. I told her I needed time away to think back on all of this. It was the complete truth, but I'd felt myself weaken at the sight of her tearful face. She was beautiful no denying it. I remember telling Matt she was a neurotic bitch, but her heart was always in the right place and against my better judgement, she'd managed to keep that position where I remembered her. Which was difficult obviously knowing she had kept the death of Mason from me, as well as lying about the existence of other vampires.

There was also another issue. Jules. She had just turned up out of the blue, and was trying to suck up to me like I was under an obligation or some crap like that. I immediately didn't like her intrusion, but nothing could be done. I could sense that she was biding her time, waiting for something to happen, but I couldn't place it. After the day I had, I was prepared for anything.

It was a Saturday morning, and I had woken up around 11.00am because of my restless night. I switched my alarm off, and put my arms behind my head, thinking. I'd been doing a lot of that lately. I couldn't help but wonder if this had happened a long time ago, and what my reactions would have been. Probably to go and kill somebody else.

I felt myself becoming frustrated again. I couldn't handle thinking about it anymore. I jumped out of my bed, got dressed, ate quickly and then ran out of the house toward the football field.

As I began throwing the ball, I felt calmer immediately. Sport was always part of my life, and I felt a sense of normality. There were also the times me and Mason went out I felt a flash of anger run through me. I somehow couldn't properly get used to the idea that Mason and this Katherine or whatever wanted the moonstone to kill everybody. It seemed like a crazy idea that Mason could be involved in something like this, but Caroline helped me, so now I had to help her by listening to her. Trusting her, even though she didn't trust me enough…

"Tyler!" I heard a male voice behind me.

I rotated on my heel slowly as Stefan made his way toward me, another ball in his hand. Great. Time for emotional man bonding. Did this crap actually work?

"Yeah that's my name" I said more rudely than I should have

"I just want to talk you. I know what Caroline told you. Are you upset?" he said, his face lining into a frown. I couldn't read Stefan. I didn't know if he was being genuine or putting on an act so I wouldn't try to kill him or something"

I settled for sarcastic

"No, I'm just dandy. My uncle's dead and I'm a werewolf. Woop-di-doo" my face hardening into an unreadable expression"

"Look, Tyler I'm not here to tell you its all gonna be fine, I just want you to know, you have nothing to be afraid of. We have to work together"

"Why don't you tell your murderer brother Damon that? I'm not the one who killed Mason" I replied in a sour tone

"Lose the attitude Tyler, I'm not here to give hugs and kisses and tell you everything's fine. It's not fine actually. But suck it up. Your attitude seems to outreach your grief so I'm gonna assume you're over this. But just listen to this. Damon is a bit…of a jerk sometimes, but when he does something, he does it to protect Elena, that much I'm sure of. And if the fates of everyone in Mystic Falls, were lying in Mason, and Katherine's hands, I wouldn't hesitate to do something myself" he said in an urgent but calmer tone

"I'm not trying to act the victim here Stefan. I'm pissed off" I replied angrily

"I understand you're upset, but there are bigger things we need to worry about. Jules is up to something" Stefan said

"I know she is. Trying to suck up to me like we share a special bond or something" I said mystified. At least we were on the same page for this one.

"Before this goes further, Tyler I want your word that you won't try to kill or hurt anybody that I love. That includes Damon. He's my brother"

"And Mason _was_ my uncle" I shot back

"Oh for…" he muttered running his fingers through his superman perfect hair. "Okay" he conceded. I really am sorry about Mason. But don't you get it?" People's lives are still at risk. Katherine's still scheming, she doesn't care. One death doesn't put a stop to her plans. This isn't over"

I felt my stubborn attitude rising to the surface. I had a lot more to say, but if Mason's death hadn't stopped anything, then his death meant nothing, in some twisted way. I couldn't help but think of Mason as a pawn in Katherine's games. It was clear that we both didn't know each other as well as I thought. Immediately, I felt my inner defence retreating as I thought about what Stefan was trying to say to me. If I wanted Mason's death to mean something, then I'd have to stand by the vampires, my natural enemies. I almost scoffed out loud in disbelief. I sounded like something out of Hamlet. I wasn't giving up that easily though.

"What is it, that you want me to do exactly?" I asked my face still set in stone.

"Do I have your word that you won't try to do something to Damon?" he replied urgently

"Look Stefan, I just found out your dumbass brother killed my uncle, _because _you're vampires, and Mason was evil. If you're right that he was involved in something that could've killed Elena, his death would be useless if that Katherine is still cooking up another plan to land us in the crapper. So either way I'm totally screwed. I'd rather help to justify his death in a sick way and put an end to this, than kill somebody to make myself feel better" I said my words all tumbling out. My calm composure became disturbed as I spoke exactly what I was feeling. It wasn't something I was used to.

"I'm glad you finally understand Tyler. Our existence shouldn't mean we hate each other. We each have our own assets and flaws, but that shouldn't deter us from working with each other in any way. Especially in the face of a real danger and not something we've been inclined to believe over the years" he said

"Spare me the brotherly stuff; I'm doing this for the safety of Elena and possibly my own family. I don't particularly like you or your brother" I spat out

"As long as we're on the same fighting side, it doesn't matter to me. Just don't get too antagonistic around Damon. To put it bluntly, he's a jerk, and he's gonna taunt you" he said, with an air of patience. Stefan was a hard man to ruffle, that much was true.

"Whatever. I'm gonna be nice for Caroline, because I don't want her to choose between her friends and who she is. Plus even if I'm not allowed to kill Damon, I can still hate him" I replied bitterly

"Fine. Trust me, you'll be glad, when all of this blows over. Now Jules. Has she said anything to you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Not really, she keeps trying to weasel her way into whatever I'm doing. She acts as she if has some superior hold over me, and its kinda irritating" I replied

"Hmm" Stefan mused. "I think our suspicions have been confirmed. If what we think is true, I'm glad we came to you first"

"Why, what's she gonna do?" I said, suddenly ignited by curiosity.

"She's in Mystic Falls to get you. Somehow she's got wind of the fact that Katherine's in town, and wants to fuel the fire, by making you believe you belong to the werewolf ancestors. Effectively ending the truce we had established long ago. Okay Tyler, I think she's gonna try and persuade you to join them to fight against Katherine. Their attempts will prove to be futile, but she can't know that you're aware of her plan and our existence yet. Especially me and Damon. Do you think you can do that?" Stefan said

"What will happen if she finds out I know about you guys?" I asked cautiously

"She might try and do something to any of us. Keep your guard up and tell me if you think she knows something. It could be anything; Jules has proved to be quite smart and ruthless according to Damon anyhow" Stefan said.

"Then we're kinda stupid talking about this openly" I said smirking slightly

Stefan just laughed, picked up the ball, and threw it at my chest, before walking back in the opposite direction.

Despite my earlier anger, this talk had weirdly cleared my head up. I had to try and see past this, and work with the vampires. I had a sudden urge to see Caroline. I was secretly overjoyed that I could start to forgive her, and get the chance to be in regular contact with her. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't about to deny my true heritage, but I wasn't going to conform to all this werewolf business if it was at the expense of Caroline's friendship. If that's even what it was. We hadn't properly confronted the idea that we could perhaps be more than what we used to be. I know my love for Caroline was beyond those of normal friendship, but whether I could put a label onto it was a different issue.

I got my cell out, and texted Elena to see if she knew where Caroline was. I doubted she'd be at home. She never liked staying there unless it was to sleep at night. Her relationship with her mother was strained to say the least.

My phone pinged two minutes after I sent the text.

_Don't knw if I should be telling u, but she's looking out for Damon at their house. E x_

I didn't know if I was completely up to the idea of meeting Damon so soon. I may just have ripped out his heart. Not that he needed one anyway; I thought to myself, as I walked away, leaving behind a part of me, that I'd had kept for a long time.

Resentment.

Caroline POV

I was nervous. Actually scratch that, I was shaking with anxiety. I'd gone to Stefan in the hope of him doing some good, but I was also aware of Tyler's stubborn attitude. Stefan was a good guy, and I knew he'd make the best effort to try and fix the mess I had ultimately created for myself.

I quickly brushed other thoughts aside, and proceeded toward the house where Damon was undoubtedly drinking himself into oblivion. He wasn't going to be in the best of moods, not that he had ever seemed cheerful to begin with. The alcohol served to make him even more sarcastic than usual.

_You're a hypochondriac. You did the right thing. You always have, now just go with the flow already _chirped my ever so helpful conscience

I think I was developing into the biggest drama queen that Mystic Falls had ever seen.

As I walked out of my car, I felt something strange brush past me. It was quick, but ruffled my hair out of place. I looked around curiously to see if there was anything I could spot. Maybe I was being too paranoid again, I thought as I wrote it off as my overactive imagination.

I vampire speeded my way into the house, where the door was helpfully unlocked by Stefan before he left to see Tyler.

I wasn't surprised by the sight that beheld me. There he was in all his darkness, a book in one hand, a glass of gold liquid in the other. I thanked my stars I was a vampire. Damon usually acted before he thought of a rational explanation, and would probably have me half strangled before I could utter a breath. Don't get me wrong, I didn't _hate_ him, but I could only take so much of the sarcasm leaking through every word that came out of his mouth.

I crept stealthily towards the rest of the house suddenly paranoid about that gust of wind. It was a completely intuitive feeling, like my fangs were waiting to descend into a hot blooded neck. I shook that thought away immediately, and mentally berated myself for letting myself get too caught up with everything that had happened, 'You have to be on form Caroline, you don't get a second chance at betraying somebody you…really like' , I thought to myself, unable to say the word aloud. Saying it aloud made me feel vulnerable, especially after Tyler had said earlier. His voice echoed in my head, with those dark eyes etched permanently into my memory.

As I made my way up the second flight of stairs to do a quick sweep of the rooms, I got that feeling again, but this time I smelled something different in the air. It wasn't the clean musky scent of the house, but it was…vicious and extremely overpowering.

I started coughing violently, and in that split second I was gagged, incapacitated, by the burning cloth of vervain that was wrapped around my mouth. There was no time to register my own survival instinct, all I felt was pain. Pain and burning, like I had swallowed a thousand matches.

I tried to scream, before I saw something large swing at my head. My head felt like it had cracked open, and I welcomed darkness with open arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for ****the (very) late update!**

"_Ty, do you think we belong together?" I ask. We are sat outside by my front porch, sunlight streaming in from the sky illuminating us its warm and comfortable embrace. My hair is tied up on my left side with cascades of blonde curls falling over my shoulder. Tyler looks deliciously handsome with a black tee and jeans. His normal black eyes are softened by the sun's rays making them appear ochre. _

"_Care, I…words cannot describe how I feel right now, but actions might" he says before pulling my face to his and pressing his warm lips to mine. My arms automatically go around his neck pulling him impossibly closer to me. Our lips move in perfect synchronization, as gradually the kiss comes to an unwelcome stop._

"_Whoa…" are the only words to escape my lips as I take in the breathtaking beauty of this single moment"_

_I turn back to the side and stare into the distance. Despite the apparent loveliness, something feels dangerously wrong. Everything is suddenly too white, too perfect. The row of houses over the horizon, shine and glow, pulsing steadily. I glance up at the sky expecting the comfort of the bright blue day to calm my sudden jittery nerves. But nothing reassures me. _

_The sun glows hotly, burns brighter until I can no longer see Tyler's face. Everything has turned white, and suddenly pain stabs its way into my head, like an oncoming fist. I reach out to Tyler my arms flailing about. His voice remains but a distant echo, like a memory struggling to coming to the surface._

_I try to scream out, but no sound comes from my mouth. I feel terrified, and trapped in this deceptive utopia. _

_I struggle to return to Tyler, but it seems the more I fight, the deeper I fall into the mysterious white hot vortex of confusion. The pain in my head is becoming increasingly stronger until I can no longer hold myself upright. I collapse with my arms held out, screaming for help._

_Then everything goes pitch black, encasing me in a volatile and mysterious grip._

I suddenly jolted awake, my eyes popping open, my body still frozen. It was completely dark around me, and not even my vampire senses could help me. I was curled sideways onto a floor that felt like concrete. I could smell mud and grass, so I knew I was somewhere near the open. I couldn't adjust to the black, as it incapacitated me. Made me feel blind, in comparison to my heightened senses.

I felt like a useless human being, unable to discern my surroundings, and where I was. It was so unnerving that I began to shake uncontrollably.

I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head on them. My arms were bound above me gripping my wrists with unnaturally strong metal. It had a distinct smell, and I knew escape for me wasn't an option especially with the combined effects of vervain and the pain in my head which left me with a steady throbbing at my temples.

Suddenly, I heard a sharp resounding click that sounded like a lock. Then a bright light flooded the room. A bare bulb that was attached to the bare concrete floor gave light to my surroundings.

I was trapped in a desolate abandoned warehouse. The walls were a peeling pale yellow, and the floor was cold and hard. I could see dilapidated cardboard boxes scattered around the room. It was a huge place, and I had never felt smaller in my entire life.

I felt like a tiny vulnerable little dot on a huge piece of paper. It was the only way I could describe how my feelings. As the light gave away my prison, it also revealed a tall shadow that was a few feet in front of me. I refused to look up and stare into the eyes of my captor.

However it transpired that I didn't need to. The woman spoke before I had the chance to recognise her.

'Hi Caroline. Surprised to see me?' said a sneering voice that sounded far too familiar to my ears.

I knew who it was before I lifted my face to confirm it was her. The sycophantic contemptuous attitude matched the nasally sound coming from her mouth.

'Katherine…I…you?" I spluttered trying to find an explanation for her appearance.

"I see my presence has stumped your tiny brain, so I'll help you out a bit" she said in sneering voice. "You're kinda ruining my plans here. I need wolf boy in control at his best. You're turning him into a little lovesick puppy"

Well that threw me. "I…there's nothing going on, you have it all wrong. Me and Tyler are just friends '_with benefits' _ I thought to myself.

"Of course" she said throwing her head back in laughter. And I'm just an innocent bystander right?" her grating voice irritating me even more.

"What do you want from me? I haven't done anything to you, please leave me and Tyler alone" I shouted, my voice shrill and nervous.

"Well honey, that's where you're wrong. I need Tyler for a very special reason, one that involves _your _prolonged absence. Well, that is after you've done me a very special favour" she said baring her teeth in a loud rambunctious laugh.

I let out a loud scream. "You bitch; he'll never let you get to him!"

"Who said I was gonna get to him? This bit requires your help. Or…a certain sheriff wont be here to investigate our Mystic Fall murders…now that's not gonna be nice is it now" she cooed her face mocking me every second.

"What do I have to do?" I shrieked, pulling at the chains restraining me.

"First of all. _You _are gonna get rid of Tyler's little guard doggy Jules. Then I want you to bring Tyler here, while I do some heavy investigating on his pain threshold. Now won't be that be fun?" she snickered her face twisting into pure evil.

She and Elena looked scarily alike, but her poisonous personality set her apart from Elena's innocence by far.

"You can't do this, please just let me go, I pleaded again, hoping to appeal to her better nature. "Do whatever you want to me, but please leave my mom out of this, she's done nothing wrong"

"Well _Caroline_" she said emphasising my name. "Do what you're told like a good vampire girl and nobody gets hurt. "Well not anybody..." she laughed mockingly again.

"Oh don't worry" she added noticing the shocked and pained expression on my face. "I hear those dogs have a fantastic ability to put up with pain. I mean with their transformations every month, its just gonna be another walk in the park right?"

My face immediately changed, my eyes becoming jet black, the fangs protruding down ready to bite. As soon as I tried to struggle against my prison, my head swam around violently.

It felt like my brain was floating in liquid. I gave up knowing my strength wasn't up to it. I slammed my back into the wall feeling defeated every second. I didn't have any time to think. I just needed to say something now.

"Let me out. I'll do whatever you want" I shouted rattling the chains behind me.

Katherine raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Do you really think I'll let you go that easily? I turned you into the self centred little vampire you are, and I can take you out just as easily Consider this your warning" she spat out. I could see her face contorting with anger. This bitch meant business.

"Actually" she said as an afterthought. "I don't think I can trust you. Maybe we need somebody else to help…monitor your progress. And I have just the person"

"Calvin, come on out" she shouted out into thin air. Just as quickly as the words left her mouth, I could see a large shadow in the distance growing bigger by the second.

"Meet my new protégée precious doll Caroline. Calvin is the newest member of my new gang. How fun!" she exclaimed emphatically, clapping her hands to illustrate her approval.

As I slowly turned my eyes to the left, my breath caught in my throat. Calvin was big, and muscular, his shoulders broad. He had peculiar eyes, one green, and one hazel brown. His jet black spiky hair and the combination of the freaky eyes, made my insides squirm considerably.

His expression narrowed down to look at me properly as his large frame and set expression scared me into submission. He was a vampire – that much I could tell. His face was handsome although disconcerting at times. Katherine probably chose him because of his build and good looks.Every pleasant feature on his face became amplified. That once dull hazel eye now burnt bright along with its deep emerald iris.

Despite his intimidating appearance, there seemed to be something different about him. Because his tough exterior gave nothing away, I felt unable to judge him yet. An air of reluctance swarmed him like stagnant and lipid air, an army dust particles hitting the sunlight frozen yet still moving.

Still no words left his mouth, but instead those eyes bore into me intensely scrutinizing my face.

"Now that you too are suitably acquainted, let's get down to business" Katherine walked up to me, and with a flick removed the chains that bound me to the wall.

As I put my arms down again, I could see the ringlets of red circling my wrists just before they disappeared. I felt relieved to be free, but my insides froze at the task ahead of me.

I felt a horrible confliction rise up. _She was going to kill my mother_. It was either sacrifice her, or Tyler. Tears began to well up in my eyes as the possibility of each scenario dawned on me.

Before I could say anything, I was pulled up violently to my feet.

"Right. Caroline. This may hurt a little" were the last words I heard.

I screamed as a long metal pole was pushed into my abdomen.

The pain was unbearable. All I could hear were my own screams as the pole was immediately pulled out along with the sickening sound of my stomach being ripped apart.

"Arghhhhhhhh!" I shrieked. Blood stained my clothes before Katherine smirked and pushed the pole back into the bloody space on my torso.

I was awakened by the tweet of birds, and a canopy of trees surrounding me. A slow dull pain began to develop in my stomach as I remembered the look of pleasure on Katherine's face as the metal object was repetitively pressed into my flesh.

I looked down to see the wound had healed but as I lifted my top, I could see the angry thin circle that rested on my abdomen. Incoherent thoughts swam around in my head, and I felt dizzy.

I needed to get up. As soon as I rose, my legs felt weak. I could barely shuffle a few feet in front of me. My hair was matted and dirty, and my face matched it tear streaked, and unrecognisable.

I began a slow journey down to my house where I could get cleaned up and talk to Tyler before anything else happened.


End file.
